


The Joke's On You

by Quefish



Series: When an Angel and a Demon Get Silly [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale is "just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing" (Good Omens), Aziraphale is a Little Shit (Good Omens), Bad Jokes, Blow Jobs, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Top Crowley (Good Omens), funishment, the writer apologizes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22932508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish
Summary: Aziraphale has told one too many bad jokes and must pay the price.This is also part of theDrunk Storytime with Quefishseries :D
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: When an Angel and a Demon Get Silly [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644778
Comments: 39
Kudos: 172





	The Joke's On You

“Word, Angel?”

“What for, dear?”

“You have told your last terrible joke. You are an angel who needs to be punished.”

“Oh, I see.” The angel in question thought a moment. “Banana.”

“Banana?” The angel nodded and the demon nodded back. “Very well.”

He snapped his fingers and watched as the angel was divested of his clothing. The hangers in the wardrobe rattled as they were filled. Crowley eyed Aziraphale, seeing that he was already very physically interested, his cock twitching and a small smirk on his face.

“Spanking first, I think.” The demon swooped his arm in the direction of the desk and moved aside, waiting for Aziraphale to assume the position. He took in the rosy pale skin of Aziraphale’s plush bottom as he stepped closer. “Ten. Then we’ll give your mouth something better to do than bad jokes. I’ll be enjoying your delicious arse last.”

Aziraphale shuddered slightly, a shiver of desire shooting down his spine. He gave a wiggle as Crowley’s hand smoothed over his skin before giving a light scratch. Then a whoosh of air as the demon cracked his hand across his backside. The angel gasped and whimpered before settling his forehead on his arms and settled for the rest.

The final smack landed and Crowley admired the pink and red prints on his angel. He stepped back and slouched onto the sofa, pulling his cock out and beginning to stroke. “Come on over, I want to feel your lips on me.”

Aziraphale moved to Crowley and dropped to his knees gracefully. He opened his mouth and leaned closer, waiting for Crowley to take his curls in hand and move him where he wanted. Crowley continued stroking himself, twitching at the view of his lover waiting, tongue out, to taste him. 

Aziraphale fidgeted as Crowley smiled and finally guided him down, enjoying the warmth of Aziraphale’s mouth as he firmly sucked on him. He hissed a breath in as the angel swizzled his tongue back and forth. Crowley gripped him harder and began moving into him, his hips flexing up, deeper into his mouth, before pulling him off. 

“Back against the desk, Angel.”

Aziraphale got to his feet and returned to the desk, bending over. He heard a snap and felt himself magically prepared. He looked over his shoulder with a pout.

“Slow, playful foreplay is for good angels, not angels being punished.”

Aziraphale scoffed as Crowley gripped his hips and sank into his body. His head dropped back down to his arms with a groan as Crowley made a few long gentle strokes into him. 

Crowley ran his palms over Aziraphale’s back, loving the soft, perfect feel of him. He gripped his hips again and his hips snapped forward. He set a quick and deep pace, driving strongly into his lover. Aziraphale’s voice was audible over the slaps of their flesh together. 

Crowley reached forward, grabbing Aziraphale’s hand and leading it to grip himself. Aziraphale didn’t need to be told twice, and he began stroking himself quickly. Their moans and whines reached a fever pitch and they gasped and breathed each other’s names as they reached orgasm.

They stumbled back to the sofa and collapsed, Aziraphale’s head cushioned on Crowley’s thighs as the demon combed his fingers through his soft curls.

“Well, I hope you learned your lesson, Angel. Do you have anything to say for yourself?”

Aziraphale’s clear blue eyes looked up at Crowley and blinked, a soft smile curving his lips. He nodded. 

“Orange you glad I didn’t say banana?”

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry ... so, so sorry. 
> 
> I hope you all groaned as hard as I did when this slammed into my head at infinity miles an hour. Thank you for reading!


End file.
